


kakalimutan na kita

by sunstainedsheets (less_than_improbable)



Series: mga sulat na hindi ipinadala [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Filipino, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less_than_improbable/pseuds/sunstainedsheets
Summary: "Hindi na kita mahal."
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, 王一博/肖战
Series: mga sulat na hindi ipinadala [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607671
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	kakalimutan na kita

**Author's Note:**

> SIGURADUHIN MONG HINDI TALAGAAAA PWEDENG TAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
> NAPAG-ISIPAN MO NA BAAAAAA  
> DAHIL KAKALIMUTAN NA KITA  
> HETO NAAAA
> 
> sAd aQ, s0 sAd d3n i2. coping mechanism charot?!
> 
> hango sa kanta ng Munimuni na pinamagatang, "Sa Hindi Pag-Alala".
> 
> Playlist: [ Spotify Main Playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Q9nQA4keVghR2bMR82CkQ?si=L557cqFwSM2NMqwBRaUCCQ) and [ @ylllnglz's Spotify Playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6QWVS7zfycJ2GG43lJGuu8?si=0KovHRWFRviCqGfZCx-_Rw)

Zhan ge,

Sa bawat sambit mo ng pangalan ko,

unti-unting nadudurog ang puso ko.

Sabi mo pagkakamali lang ang lahat.

Pagkakamali ba ang magmahal ng tulad mo?

Kung makapagsalita ka'y parang wala lang sa'yo ang bawat awit na isinulat mo para sa akin,

ang bawat halik na ibinigay mo,

ang bawat pangakong inilaan mo para sa ating kinabukasan.

Hindi ko alam kung kaya ko pa bang pakinggan ang mga sinasabi mo.

Ang tamis tamis ng boses mo, ngunit bawat salita ay parang patalim na hinahayaan kong saktan ako.

Zhan ge,

Sandali lang.

Hindi ko maintindihan.

Bakit mo ako iiwan?

Kagabi lamang ay niyakap mo ko, at pinangakuan ng walang hanggan.

Bakit ngayon ay lilisan ka na?

May ginawa ba akong mali?

May mali ba sa akin?

May magagawa ba ako para manatili ka muli dito sa tabi ko?

Bakit hindi mo na 'ko mahal?

Baka pwede mo namang ipaliwanag.

Papakinggan kita, kahit gaano pa man kahaba ng paliwanag mo.

Ipaunawa mo sa akin, pakiusap

Kasi hindi kita kayang pakawalan.

Zhan ge,

'Wag ka munang aalis.

'Wag.

'Wag ka muna lalayo sa akin.

Hayaan mo munang matanggap 'ko na hindi mo na 'ko mahal.

Hawakan mo muna ang kamay 'ko hanggang sa kaya ka nang pakawalan ng puso 'ko.

Halikan mo muna ang mga labi 'kong ikaw lang ang hinahanap-hanap.

Yakapin mo muna ang katawan kong malulumbay kapag wala ka na.

Dito ka muna, please.

Pangako, kapag bumukang-liwayway na,

Bibitawan na kita.

Pakakawalan na kita.

Palalayain na kita.

'Wag muna ngayon.

Please.

Zhan ge,

Alam mo ba na mahal na mahal kita?

Alam mo ba na simula nung nakilala kita,

May inaabangan na ako sa araw-araw kong paggising?

Zhan ge, mahal kita.

Ngunit, hindi ko naman ipipilit kung hindi mo na ako gusto.

Sana... Sana lang,

Sana alalahanin mong uminom ng gamot kapag may sakit ka.

Sana hindi ka na ulit magpupuyat.

Sana alagaan mo naman ang sarili mo.

Sana bumisita ka sa Chonqing para hindi ka na gabi-gabi naiiyak sa pagkalumbay mo sa pamilya mo.

Sana may kasama ka na 'pag umiinom ka. 

Sana mahalin ka ng buong buo ng mamahalin mo.

At, higit sa lahat, sana man lang napasaya kita kahit papaano.

Sana'y maisip mo pa rin ako.

Zhan ge, lumalayo ka na sa akin.

Sinusubukan kong pigilan ang kagustuhan ng aking mga binti na habulin ka.

Pipikit ako at magbibilang hanggang tatlo. Kapag binuksan ko ang aking mga mata at wala ka na, papalayain na kita.

Isa... Dalawa....

Tatlo.

Ako na lamang ang natitira rito.

Zhan ge,

Magpapaalam na ako sa'yo.

Kakayanin ko naman 'to.

Bigyan mo lang ako ng kaunting panahon.

Zhan ge,

Mahal kita.

Mahal na mahal kita.

Paalam na sa'yo, aking mahal.

**Author's Note:**

> madaming space kasi trip ko lang
> 
> pinag-isipan ko pa kung "heto na" na lang yung title kaso parang pangsexbomb
> 
> Pakisigawan ako sa comments, on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/sunstainedsheet) or in [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.qa/sunstainedsheet) !!


End file.
